Por siempre SI
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: No importaba lo que el futuro tuviera destinado para nosotros. Si me lo preguntaras mil veces, mil veces te diría que si. Fanfic publicado tambien en: Wattpad wrixy PROHIBIDO RESUBIRLO a cualquier plataforma, comparte link directo. Gracias! Art Su y Kentin: Girlsvalkyrie (Instagram) Portada: Ara.W


Sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder a partir de mi respuesta, pero es que, al verte así, arrodillado ante mí y pidiéndome que uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre, era inevitable el no arriesgarme.

_-Sí quiero. Claro que quiero ser tu esposa-._ No hizo falta más nada para estar segura de que era la decisión correcta al ver esa sonrisa surcar por tu rostro.

_-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo y te haré tan feliz como tú me haces a mí-_

Cerré los ojos para recibir ese dulce beso que sería el sello ante este nuevo pacto entre los dos.

La boda llegó, fue sencilla como nuestro estilo particular. Todos nuestros compañeros, tanto de instituto como de trabajo y nuestras familias, nos acompañaron en tan especial momento. Nunca olvidaré tus lágrimas al verme entrar por el pasillo de la iglesia, quería apurarme y llegar a ti lo más pronto y decirte que esto era real, pero mi padre sentía mi impulso y me retuvo, susurrando muy cerca de mí "_ya llegarás_".

Ese día tan mágico terminó con una celebración íntima en nuestra habitación, conocíamos nuestros cuerpos con ya bastante anticipación, pero eso no impidió que sea diferente, que sea especial, puesto que ya éramos uno para siempre.

Los días avanzaron con tranquilidad, nadie podía entrar a la burbuja romántica que habíamos creado para nosotros. Cada día una sonrisa nueva, una mirada tierna, los te amo para cada ocasión, parecían una llave eterna siempre abierta para sumergirnos en ella cuando así nos naciera, pero una misiva llegó para atormentar mi alma.

_-No vayas, por favor. Intenta quedarte, cambia de cargo-._ Mi súplica sonaba en mi voz.

_-Lo siento mi amor, tengo que ir. Lamento que este sea mi deber, pero volveré, te prometo que volveré-._ Un beso de consolación, de tristeza y preocupación de tu parte, intentaron menguar mi angustia.

Tu partida llegó y era algo que sabía que pasaría, al momento de yo decirte que sí a tu propuesta de estar juntos, pero quería y me decía a mí misma, que no pasaría, que no partirías, que nada te movería de mi lado, eso no sucedió pues la confirmación de tu ausencia fue marcada por las semanas que fluyeron con tormentosa lentitud, con agónicos pensamientos que giraban en mi mente conjuntamente con la imaginación.

Deambulaba por nuestra casa, ese hogar que creamos desde antes de comprometernos y casarnos. Cada rincón impregnado de un recuerdo y estaba segura que aún faltaban muchos por materializar ahí.

El timbre sonó y como cada momento en que sonaba, mi cuerpo se estremeció, no dude en ir corriendo ante el llamado a la puerta. Me detuve frente a ella, regañándome por ilusionarme antes de tiempo. Abrí la puerta y estabas allí con tu maleta, sonriendo, sonriéndome como siempre.

No supe en qué momento me tomaste en brazos ni cuando empezaste a secar las lágrimas que ya atravesaban mi rostro.

_-Volviste. Como me lo prometiste, has vuelto-._ Pude decir cuando por fin hallé mi voz.

_-Siempre volveré a ti, cariño, siempre-._

Mi felicidad estuvo completa a partir de ese nuevo día. Sabía y ya estaba más consciente, que en cualquier momento te separarían de mí y tendría que volver a vivir sumergida en la angustia y preocupación, pero hice una promesa silenciosa por nosotros "amarte cada día más que el anterior sin importa lo que el mañana traiga para los dos", y bajo esa promesa, los meses siguieron su rumbo. La casa volvía a tomar el ambiente de Nuestro Hogar.

Una nueva misiva se robaba lo más amado para mí, una vez más tenías que marcharte, una vez más iba estar sumergida en la soledad e incertidumbre de tu regreso.

_-Volveré, como la primera vez. Te lo prometo-._

_-Te creo, amor, te voy a creer-._ Y tenía que hacerlo para soportar tus ausencias.

Nuevamente un beso de despedida que dejaba un "hasta pronto" suspendido en aire, pero aún a esa esperanza me aferre una vez más hasta tu retorno.

Los días iban y venían y mi alma deambulaba junto conmigo por las horas del reloj. Si pensaba que esta vez sobrellevaría mejor tu partida, me había equivocado. Dormía abrazada al aroma tan tuyo, lo hice la primera vez y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias para poder soñar tranquila esperando por ti y solo por ti.

Una noche ruidos sonaron en la planta baja, no tuve miedo pues reconocía tu andar, así que me reincorporé quedando sentada en nuestra cama mientras esperaba que aparecieras a través del umbral de la puerta. Así fue, te vi asomarte poco a poco, seguramente creías que dormía, pero al notar que estaba despierta, forzaste una sonrisa y la sangre se me fue a los pies... por primera vez de entre tus regresos, volvías herido.

Me levanté tan pronto como me lo permitieron mis piernas y sabías muy bien que estas no me sostendrían pues tu fuiste más rápido al acudir a mi lado, llevándome de regreso a la cama y sentándote a mi lado.

_-Cariño, estoy bien-._ Me sonreíste intentando calmarme.

Negué con la cabeza, era claro que no estabas bien por más que quisieras que me lo creyera. Pose mis manos en tu hombro y si dolía mi tacto, no lo hiciste notorio., supiste fingirlo bien.

_-No te creo. ¿Cómo sucedió?... no, ¿cómo es que...? -_ no dejaste que terminara de formular mi pregunta.

_-Solo pasó, me encontraba en el momento equivocado y pasó-._

No había movido mi mirada de tus vendajes y sin decir nada entendiste bien cuál era mi intención puesto que no te rehusaste al ver que me disponía a quitártelas.

_-No está tu herida tratada como debiese ¿verdad? -_ Sentí como negabas con la cabeza y en tu voz se notaba una sonrisa apenada.

_-Lo siento, les pedí que me curaran lo más rápido para venir de inmediato a verte. Necesitaba verte-._

Mi vista se empezó a nublar, mentiría si te dijera cuál fue el motivo: si por tu herida o por tus palabras.

_-Insensato-._

Te curé tan delicadamente como mi torpeza me lo permitía, no era la primera vez que tenía que hacerte eso, pero nunca había sido de tal magnitud.

_-Si te preguntas si perderé la movilidad del brazo, tranquila, no me dañó nada importante-._

Asentí con la cabeza, y no me sorprendía que supieras lo que pasaba por mi mente, me conocías tan bien y muchas veces hasta mejor que yo misma.

_-Pide tu baja, te lo suplico-._ Por fin me enfrentaba a tu mirada y sabía que vería la determinación en tus hermosos ojos.

_-No-._

_-Pero…-_

_-No puedo, no soy de los cobardes que ante una herida u obstáculo se rinden y lo sabes. Si así fuere, no estaríamos casados-._

Sonreímos ante esa declaración totalmente llena de verdad. Su amor y perseverancia hizo que llegáramos hasta donde estábamos hoy.

Al terminar de tapar tu herida con un nuevo vendaje, sentí cómo te inclinabas hacia mí y posabas tu cabeza en mi hombro. Un largo suspiro salió de tus labios.

_-Te necesito-._ Murmuraste ya cerca de mi cuello.

Negué con la cabeza. _-Estás loco, estas casi recién herido, no me pidas…-_

-Te necesito-. Cortaste mis quejas. _-Solo te necesito sentir, solo necesito de ti, no te niegues... no hoy-._

Y tras esas palabras, me rendí. Después de tal deje de necesidad me entregué a ti tantas veces como fue posible esa noche y todas las que vinieron por delante.

Otras mañanas siguieron después de tu regreso, llenas de tranquilidad y amor. Desayunos en la cama, caminatas al atardecer, pasión al llegar la luz de luna a nuestra habitación, todos esos momentos disfrutados con la intensidad de la primera vez.

Dentro de todos esos paseos al caer la tarde, nuestros pasos esa vez nos llevaron a un parque que había cerca de nuestro hogar. Nos gustaba sentarnos a recordar nuestros tiempos escolares, hablar de nuestros planes a futuro y de nuestros anhelos próximos.

_-Uno así no estaría mal-._ Mirábamos un grupo de cachorros pastor alemán, con su madre mientras jugaban a su alrededor.

Sonreí al mirar tu rostro, sabía que extrañabas la mascota que adquiriste en el instituto, pero decidiste que era un excelente guardián para tus padres.

_-Cierto, tenemos un hermoso jardín donde uno sería feliz-._

Asentiste enérgicamente y sabía tu intención.

_-Adoptemos uno, por favor. Me iría así más tranquilo sabiendo que serás cuidada mientras me ausento-._

El ambiente que había fue quebrado un poco tras esas palabras. Hacía un par de meses que no habías podido acudir a tus llamados, gracias a tu herida, lo cual muy oscuramente dentro de mi alma, agradecía.

_-Estaría feliz de tener otro guardián en casa-._

Forcé la sonrisa al entender que tu permanencia a mi lado era temporal. Había querido olvidarlo, tras tu lesión podía haber hecho un esfuerzo para hacerte quedar permanentemente, pero sabía que mi trabajo sería en vano. El miedo, temor, angustia y dolor, nunca se apartaría de mi corazón.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos al refugio más cercano y adquirimos un cachorro de pastor alemán. Nos contaron su historia y te conmovió tanto saber que había quedado huérfano tras que una persona mala hubiera envenenado a su madre y hermanos, que no dudaste en que él sería, por ahora, el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia.

Una nueva rutina se integraba a nuestros días: entrenar al cachorrito, y admitimos por acuerdo silencioso, que tú serías quien le enseñara todo lo necesario para cuidarme. Desde horas tempranas ya estabas fuera dándole órdenes y mimos, aunque creías que no te miraba, para que en un par de meses fuera ya todo un perro imponente con los extraños y en extremo cariñoso con nosotros.

Después de una salida donde fuimos a comer cerca de un lago, al volver un gruñido nos hizo fijar la mirada en nuestra puerta principal y, aunque faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar, pudimos distinguir quién dejaba nuestro jardín delantero y se subía a su automóvil.

Volteaste a verme con tristeza en tu mirada, no pude soportar el peso de la misma y me dispuse a entrar lo más rápido posible a casa.

_-Sabes que volveré, siempre volveré a ti y a nuestro hogar-._

No giré para verte y tú sabías que no lo haría, asentí con la cabeza y desaparecí rumbo a nuestra habitación, a los minutos te uniste a mí en todo sentido.

Una semana pasó después de tu nueva partida y todo mi cuerpo lo resintió. Despertaba con más sueño que de costumbre y toda comida era antojable hasta que estaba en mi boca. Era la primera vez que la tristeza me jugaba una broma de esta magnitud.

Al sentirme tan mal y al no querer preocupar a mi madre, recuerdo que llamé a la que era mi mejor amiga del instituto y tras llamarla solo pude sentir que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo.  
Empecé a entrar en pánico tras charlar con ella y sus conclusiones tras escuchar mis quejas. No quise pensar más en eso y fui a buscar a mi única compañía por estos días. Agradecía que tu hubieras deseado tenerlo puesto que ahora mis horas podían variar y pasar de pensarte a jugar con él, pero mientras los minutos iban pasando, más inquietos se ponían mis pensamientos. No tuve más remedio que acabar con todas las dudas.  
Tu ausencia se hizo más larga y los meses no perdonaron mi soledad. Respirar me era cada día más difícil y la angustia oprimía mi corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportar todo esto, por nosotros.  
Volverías, lo prometiste, lo prometías antes de cada partida y mi alma se aferraba a ello. Te esperaríamos, aquí estaríamos.

Por las noches descansaba tu amor entre mis brazos y por ese amor, pese al tiempo, quería vivir. Podía pasarme tantas horas despierta en la madrugada, velando por lo que llego a mi vida después de tu partida. Y así, aprendí hacerme más fuerte con el pasar de los años y estoy segura de que sabias eso de mí, así que todo lo que sucedió tras tu partida me hizo estar firme, para lo que vendría.

Nuevas rutinas surgieron con el pasar de tan largo tiempo, nuevas experiencias que con temor enfrente; pero tenía que ser más valiente y sonreír, pese a todo, aguardando con esperanza por tu regreso.

En el jardín y como cada mañana entre el desayuno servido, risas y suspiros, sonó el timbre; no perdía la costumbre de levantarme apurada para atender el llamado, nunca me acostumbre a controlar los latidos de mi corazón al temblar de emoción pensando que ese toque, ahora sí, serias tú.

Pase por el corredor que lleva hacia la entrada principal, gire mi vista hacia el espejo y sonreí con ilusión. Abrí la puerta y la resignación llego de golpe, estrujando mi alma y matando mi corazón.

_-Lo siento-._

Negué con la cabeza, mientras estiraba la mano para tomar lo que se me ofrecía. Al pie de la entrada se encontraba él, diciendo las palabras que juraba que nunca tendría que escuchar.

_-De verdad lo siento-._

Negué nuevamente y por fin pudo enfrentar esa mirada, la resignación se dibujó en mis labios.

_-Lo sabía-._

1 mes después:

_-Feliz cumpleaños papá, Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, feliz cumpleaños mi amado Kentin, feliz cumpleaños a ti-_

Aplaudimos al final del recordatorio de tu cumpleaños. Como cada año desde que te fuiste a cumplir con el llamado de tu deber y como cada año en compañía de él, pero ahora teniendo un lugar donde visitarte.

_-Mamá, estoy contento de venir aquí y ver a papá-._

Sonreí ante la inocencia de sus palabras mientras trataba de que mi sonrisa no se quebrara.

_-Siempre que necesites hablar con él, siéntete libre de venir a verlo. Estoy segura que te escuchara y más aún, sabrás escuchar sus consejos-._

Una voz intervino en la plática.

_-Siempre que quieras venir, te traeré, Eliot-_

_-¡Tío Evan!-_

Vi como corrió a saludar al que fue tu mejor amigo y compañero en tu época más difícil cuando éramos más jóvenes.

_-¿Porque no te acercaste antes?-_

_-Yo, yo no… acabo de llegar-._

Giré para demostrar la duda ante tal mentira y vi el dolor surcar por su mirada, el mismo dolor de hace un mes atrás.

_-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos-._

Lo mire y entendía el porqué de sus acciones.

_-No te culpes-._ Rompí el silencio que se había instalado.

_-Lo haré siempre. Era su superior y no pude hacer nada mas quedarme mirando el cómo se desarrollaban las cosas y …-_

_-No te culpo…-_ tenía que interrumpirlo y aprovechar que Eliot estaba distraído hablando contigo.

-Pero él nunca supo y Eliot nunca pudo…-

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y miré hacia donde te encontrabas descansando.

-_Nunca pude decirle, pero se que lo anhelaba. Estoy convencida que sintió la existencia de él y donde este, amara por la eternidad a nuestro pequeño-._

Evan poso la mirada hacia ese ser que estuvo a mi lado todos estos años después de tu mas larga ausencia. Grabaste en mí, la viva imagen de tu ser y la misma esencia de tu alma, regalándome así la oportunidad de amar una parte de ti en él. Con el traje que representaba tu profesión, con las condecoraciones que se me entregaron cuando confirmaron tu partida, portándolas con orgullo, con el saludo militar ante ti, se encontraba él.

La tarde fue cayendo y el frío de la estación se hizo presente. Tenia el ultimo momento del día que me regalaron mis acompañantes para hablar contigo y así esperar nuevamente el término de la semana para venir a verte.

_-7 largos años de tu partida y no me acostumbrare jamás al no verte de nuevo llegar al umbral de nuestro hogar. Tu ausencia es solo un espacio de tiempo temporal para cuando llegue el tiempo definitivo para volver ha estar juntos por la eternidad. Perdóname por no resignarme a tu partida, perdóname por no quererte olvidar, perdóname por mantener la esperanza de que una mañana de estas volverás. Te amo, te amamos. Nos veremos pronto Kentin._ -

Bese tu nombre, como mi señal de despedida, al girarme Eliot esperaba por mí.

_-Mamá-._ Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura. -_Yo siempre esperare a tu lado por el regreso de mi papá-._

Le sonreí porque ya no tenía lagrimas que derramar.

_-Mientras nunca lo olvides, el siempre volverá-._

9 años antes:

**Sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder a partir de mi respuesta, pero es que, al verte así, arrodillado ante mí y pidiéndome que uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre, era inevitable el no arriesgarme.**

_**-Si quiero. Claro que quiero ser tu esposa-.**_** No hizo falta más nada para estar segura de que era la decisión correcta al ver esa sonrisa surcar por tu rostro.**

**_-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo y te haré tan feliz como tú me haces a mi-_**

**Cerré los ojos para recibir ese dulce beso que sería el sello ante este nuevo pacto entre los dos.**

Jure después de ese beso, que mil veces te diría que sí, que nada me separaría de ti, que no importaba lo que deparara el futuro para nuestras vidas, te amaría por el resto de mi vida, que te esperaría para siempre y que nunca te olvidaría, simplemente porque eres difícil de olvidar.

Hola!~ Estoy sumamente nerviosa. Después de tantos meses por fin me decido a escribir una historia. Es algo diferente a lo que usualmente suelo hacer, tanto el estilo como la narrativa.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta historia, la cual no sabría como definir el final. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Gracias por tu lectura~


End file.
